


Leviathan

by WiseClockCounter



Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: Songfic, time capsule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseClockCounter/pseuds/WiseClockCounter
Summary: Just the message I left in the time capsule. Why leave a pep talk when you can have a creepy nursery rhyme instead?Deep deep downBrave the oceanDeep undergroundThe Leviathan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Leviathan

Down down down  
The lights flash red  
You hit the ground  
Alone and scared

Deep deep down  
Brave the ocean  
Deep underground  
The Leviathan

Deep deep down  
It seeks you too  
Don’t make a sound  
It’s behind you

Deep deep down  
Around the bend  
And now you drown  
It’s a dead end

Deep deep down  
Like a beacon  
You lost and found  
Your salvation

Up up high  
Goodbye to Sea  
Tear up the sky  
At last you’re free


End file.
